El peligro del arte
by AndyDeathless
Summary: Deidara tubo un accidente intentando crear su amado arte y se volvió un niño ¿Qué hará Sasori con el?


Es mi primer fic espero que lo disfruten.~

Sasori estaba ocupado con sus marionetas,repar ndolas,ya que en su ultima misión algunas habían acabado bastante dañadas . Estaba totalmente concentrado hasta que comenzó alguien tocar la puerta,supuso que ser a Deidara,así que decidió pasar,aunque tenían un cuarto compartido,a menudo dejaba al rubio fuera de este,no quería a ese molesto mocoso rondando por allí,cuando se aburría se ponía de lo más pesado y no le dejaba hacer nada . Los toques a la puerta siguieron por un rato.

-Sasori abreme ,por favor,necesito tu ayuda...-Se escuchó tras la puerta en modo de suplica.  
El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja,era la voz del rubio,sin duda,pero se escuchaba más infantil que de costumbre y le había pedido que le abriese por favor.¿Sería uno de sus trucos para que le hiciera caso?,no,no puede ser esto era demasiado raro. El pelirrojo se levanto de la cama y avanzó hacía a la puerta,giró el pomo,abri la puerta y... Nada! El mocoso le había tomado el pelo,se había largado el muy...El pelirrojo frunció el ceño. -Cuando lo pille lo matar .-Dijo este con tono amenazador intentando darse la vuelta,pero, no puedo,ya que alguien jalaba de su manga.  
- Estoy aquí,danna! -Sasori bajó la vista para encontrarse con un niño de al rededor de un metro veinte,ojos azules y larga cabellera rubia.  
- Qué hace aquí un niño?.- El ojiazul puso cara de enfado.  
-No soy un niño idiota,¡Soy Deidara! -El mayor se quedó pensando unos segundos en lo que acababa de pasar,mientras observaba sin parar a el rubio de arriba a abajo,sin duda era el,tenía la cara llena de arañazos,llevaba la capa de Akatsuki a rastras y al parecer había perdido sus pantalones y zapatos por el camino.  
-Mocoso ¿Qué te ha pasado? -Preguntó el mayor intentando que no se le notara mucho la curiosidad.  
-No soy un mocoso- Replicó Deidara y después de unos largos segundos pensando,que a Sasori le parecieron interminables,se decidió a hablar.- Estaba intentando crear una nueva bomba más potente con la que expresar mi arte y...mientras mezclaba los materiales explotó y cuando me levanté ...estaba así .- El menor enrojeció y agachó la cabeza,no le gustaba admitir sus errores delante de aquel tipo.  
El ojicafé dejó ver una sonrisa de burla,aganchándose a la altura del rubio. - ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? No es como si tuviera mágia para devolverte tu cuerpo.-  
-Lo é ...pero seguramente los efecto de lo que sea esto se me pasaran en rato. -Dijo el menor algo más animado. El mayor se levantó.-Pues...que te valla bien. -Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta,pero un pequeño pie se lo impidió ,soltando un grito de dolor. -Déjame pasar,este también es mi cuarto,danna.-Dijo mientras tiraba de la puerta para pasar y la cerraba tras de si.  
Ah...se me había olvidado.-Bromeó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba de nuevo sobre la cama y tomaba la marioneta que estaba reparando anteriormente,sin poder evitar mirar por el rabillo del ojo al rubio,que hacía un esfuerzo increible por levantar la capa de Akatsuki,que,aunque en su tiempo le quedaba bien,ahora la quedaba demasiado larga y pasada.  
-Deidara,es mejor que te quites la capa,no puedes con ella. -Aconsejó Sasori sin apartar la vista de la marioneta que tenía entre manos.

-Ni hablar.-Hizo un mohín,que a los ojos del marionetista le pareci bastante adorable.-  
-Hazlo,haces demasiado ruido intentando caminar con ella y mi paciencia no es infinita. -Orden el pelirrojo con aquella voz neutra que era tan característica de el.-  
-V-vale...-Ahora que era más bajo que el,Sasori le imponía mucho m s que antes as que se dispuso a hacer lo que le había dicho,se deshizo de la capa,quedando solamente con su camiseta que le quedaba como un vestido,se sentía totalmente ridículo de aquella manera.  
El ojicafé sonrió para sus adentros, a cada minuto que pasaba estar as se le hacía cada vez más divertido,tal vez podría aprovecharse de la situación para poder burlarse un rato del ojiazul.  
El rubio comenzó a estirar su camiseta hacía abajo,intentando tapar la mayor parte de su cuerpo posible con ella,mientras caminaba hacía la cama del pelirrojo y se subía en ella. Deidara no dejaba de pensar en como invertir el efecto de la explosión y se planteaba seriamente si volver a a poder volar cosas por los aires como si nada después de aquello.  
A los pocos minutos Sasori se levantó de la cama. -Voy a arreglar una cosas,no toques nada.- Salió del cuarto apenas sin mirar a Deidara,que en cuanto salió el pelirrojo se hizo un ovillo sobre si mismo y a los pocos minutos sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.  
El marionetista volvió a altas horas de la noche,entró en el cuarto sin hacer ruido para no despertar al rubio,no es que no quisiera molestarlo o por amabilidad,sino porque empezar a a gritarle como un loco y no tenía nimos para aguantarlo.  
Sasori atraves la habitación en grandes zancadas,desabrochó su capa de Akatsuki dejándola caer en el suelo y se tumbó en la cama,sin darse cuenta de que hab a alguien dormido junto a el.

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Dejen sus Review.~


End file.
